Conventional speech recognition systems attempt to convert speech from a user into text that represents the words that were actually spoken by the user. Such speech recognition systems typically suffer from a number of problems and are relatively inaccurate. That is, conventional speech recognition systems are often unable to determine what was spoken, incorrectly determine what was spoken or require significant dialog with the user in order to determine what was spoken. These problems limit the usefulness of automated systems that utilize speech recognition systems, such as automated systems servicing telephone calls.